La Chute d'Icare
by Alice Saturne
Summary: Dans la Cité Labyrinthe, on parlait du Soleil comme on parlait d'une divinité depuis longtemps oubliée dont plus personne ne croyait en l'existence. Le Soleil était une histoire que l'on racontait aux enfants le soir pour les aider à s'endormir, un joli conte de lumière et de chaleur qui faisait naître sur les visages fatigués des sourires trop rares.(Mythe d'Icare,AU Dystopie)


Ceci est une _réécriture_ du mythe d'Icare (Íkaros dans la mythologie Grecque) à la sauce **Dystopie**. Ceux qui sont familiers avec l'histoire originale remarqueront que j'ai pris beaucoup de libertés par rapport à celle-ci, notamment dans l'histoire de la famille d'Icare. Si cela vous offense, je m'en excuse.

Le Rating a été placé à M par mesure de précaution, car cette fiction mentionne des thèmes susceptible de choquer les plus sensibles: meurtres, comportement obsessionnels, vengeance, traumatisme psychologique, prostitution, régime despotique. Soyez-en avertis, c'est probablement le texte le plus sombre que j'aie jamais écrit. J'aurais voulu en faire quelque-chose de plus long et détaillé, mais je ne trouverai probablement jamais le temps. Un jour, peut-être.

Également un petit disclaimer: je suis consciente que les faits relatés dans cette fiction sont scientifiquement impossibles.

* * *

_L'obsession d'Icare_

_par __**A**__lice __**S**__aturne_

* * *

_**E**t brûlé par l'amour du beau,_  
_**J**e n'aurai pas l'honneur sublime_  
_**D**e donner mon nom à l'abîme_  
_**Q**ui me servira de tombeau._

Charles Beaudelaire, _Les Plaintes d'un Icare_

* * *

Le Soleil. À Dédale, la Ville Labyrinthe, on en parlait comme on parlait d'une divinité depuis longtemps oubliée, dont plus personne ne croyait en l'existence. Le Soleil était une histoire que l'on racontait aux enfants le soir pour les aider à s'endormir, un joli conte de lumière et de chaleur qui faisait naître sur les visages fatigués des sourires trop rares.

Dédale ne connaissait pas la lumière. La ville était recouverte en permanence d'un couvercle de pollution, d'une masse de nuages noirs comme la nuit. L'air y était souillé de relents de souffre et de rouille. Parfois, de violents vents s'y levaient. Il fallait alors se barricader chez soi, couvrir les interstices sous les portes de linges humides. Malheur au clochard ou au gamin des rues qui ne parvenait pas à trouver refuge : le vent était cruel, piqueté de poussière de métal. Il s'infiltrait dans les muqueuses fragiles du nez, faisait saigner les poumons, les déchirait aussi sûrement qu'une tenaille. Les infortunés ne tenaient pas une heure avant de s'affaisser sur le pavé, le visage tordu d'une grimace douloureuse, les yeux horrifiés face à la mort lente qui s'avançait vers eux.

La Cité Labyrinthe portait le nom de son architecte, Marius Daedalus, dont l'esprit tordu avait accouché d'une ville qui n'était qu'enchevêtrement confus de rues sans noms ni différences, de hautes maisons de bois et de rouages de métal aux mécanismes grinçants. Une ville dédiée entièrement à la gloire de _Minos Corp_. qui la dominait en son centre sous la forme d'un gratte-ciel si haut que les derniers étages se perdaient dans le nuage opaque de fumée. Le Fil d'Ariane, l'unique ligne de Tramway, ouvrait une plaie béante de part en part de la ville.

Cependant, Marius Daedalus, tout génie qu'il était, ne sut échapper au traitement que Minos offrait à ses anciens collaborateurs qu'il jugeait dangereux. Un soir, alors que lui, sa femme, ses deux fils et le neveu qu'il avait pris sous son aile partageaient un maigre dîner, les hommes de Minos frappèrent à sa porte. Personne ne sut jamais ce qui se passa réellement ce soir-là. La seule chose certaine fut que l'on retrouva Marius Daedalus, le père créateur de la Cité, et sa femme, égorgés dans leur bol de soupe. Les trois garçons avaient disparus sans laisser de traces.

Parmi les millions d'habitants de Dédale, seules trois personnes étaient en possession des morbides détails de cette nuit. Bien entendu, ces trois personnes n'étaient autres que les trois garçons qui étaient parvenus à échapper à l'assassinat. Ils se nommaient respectivement Iapyx, Perdix et Icare.

Perdix était le neveu de Marcus Daedalus, fils unique de sa sœur. De sa mère, il tenait ses traits fins et réguliers et sa débrouillardise à toute épreuve. En fuyant la maison de son oncle, celui-ci avait su utiliser ces deux attraits. Dix ans plus tard, il vendait ses charmes sous des draps de satin, placé sous la protection d'un gros bonnet suffisamment riche pour en faire son amant.

Iapyx, fils ainé de l'architecte, était un jeune homme d'une intelligence surhumaine dont le cœur avait été rendu dur et insensible par le drame qui avait détruit sa famille. Sous couvert d'un faux nom, il était parvenu à se hausser dans la hiérarchie de Minos Corp. Dans son cœur brûlait le désir de vengeance et, sous ses apparences calmes et détachées, son cœur battait au rythme d'une rage effrayante. Iapyx savait avec une certitude glaciale que Minos, un jour, périrait de sa main.

Quant à Icare, le plus jeune, il avait hérité de son père une imagination débordante.

Petit, Icare s'émerveillait de tout. Dans une ville dépourvue de beauté, il lui suffisait de bien peu pour en créer une. La tragédie dont il avait été témoin avait posé un voile sur ses yeux, avait éteint en lui la flamme naïve de l'enfance. À présent, Icare vivait dans le grenier d'une maison délabrée où il avait accumulé un trésor sans valeur qu'il empilait jour après jour à même le sol, des centaines et des centaines de livres traitant du même sujet.

Car Icare avait une obsession. Celle d'une histoire, celle d'un conte que son père lui racontait chaque soir avant qu'il ne s'endorme. Son obsession se portait vers un astre brûlant que personne n'avait jamais vu, un mythe aussi brillant qu'intouchable.

Le Soleil.

Icare était touché de la même folie que son père. La même ambition le dévorait. Là s'arrêtait toute comparaison car, où Marcus avait porté sa déraison sur les pierres et le métal et avait érigé le Titan qu'était Dédale, Icare avait choisi le ciel pour y abriter le feu qui couvait sous son crâne. Jour après jour, il lisait fiévreusement, les mains tremblantes, atteint d'une soif qui jamais n'était comblée.

Vint le jour où les écrits ne parvinrent plus à satisfaire la passion d'Icare. Il se mit alors à dessiner, à créer férocement sur des feuilles de papier gras qu'il ramassait dans la rue. Ses mains se firent habiles, son regard acéré. Le jour où il prit la décision de voir le soleil de ses propres yeux fut le jour où il scella son destin. Où peut-être avait-il été scellé bien longtemps auparavant, lorsque son beau visage d'enfant s'était terni devant l'horreur d'un monde sans âme.

« Tu mourras, mon frère, lui dit Iapyx lorsqu'il fut mis dans la confidence.

-Nous mourrons tous un jour, » répondit Icare.

Iapyx tenta de percer le regard fiévreux de son frère et n'y trouva que du vide.

« M'aideras-tu ? » insista Icare. Iapyx hocha la tête et fit commander les matériaux les plus solides qu'il put trouver. Il salua ensuite son frère, des adieux triviaux, et s'en alla sans se retourner.

(Deux jours plus tard, lorsque son couteau transperça le cou de Minos, il ne vengea pas uniquement la mort de ses parents, mais également l'innocence de son cousin et la raison de son frère. Minos répondit à ses accusations en se vidant de son sang sur son bureau d'acajou, et le bois épongea le sang noir de l'homme qui, un jour, brisa sa famille. Iapyx retourna ensuite la lame contre lui-même et la plongea dans ce cœur qu'il n'avait plus.)

Trop préoccupé par sa propre tragédie pour prendre note de celle de son frère, Icare passa les jours suivants enfermé dans son grenier. La chaleur était insupportable, chaque parcelle de son corps trempée de sueur, mais cela ne l'arrêta pas. Il ne dormit pas, ne s'alimenta que de façon sporadique. Il lui fallut soixante-dix-huit heures, quarante-trois minutes et douze secondes pour mener à bien son projet. Lorsqu'il recula enfin d'un pas pour examiner le résultat, le sourire qui éclaira son visage était un pâle écho de son sourire d'enfant.

Les ailes étaient magnifiques. Toutes de cuir et de rouages d'aluminium, elles étaient l'œuvre de toute une vie, la consécration d'un travail titanesque. En contemplant sa progéniture mécanique, née de son génie et de sa sueur, Icare se sentit soudain submergé par une vague d'ivresse. Il alla se poster au milieu de la rue sans prêter attention aux badauds curieux qui s'attroupaient déjà autour de lui. Le poids des ailes sur son dos le grisa aussi sûrement que de l'opium. Lorsque le mécanisme s'enclencha, elles battirent enfin et Icare prit son envol, poursuivi par les cris émerveillés des habitants de Dédale.

Chaque sensation se décupla. Le vent gifla son visage tandis qu'il s'élevait, toujours plus haut, en direction des nuages noirs qui servaient de portail vers son obsession. Il les traversa le souffle coupé et les yeux larmoyants malgré ses lunettes d'aviateur, car rien n'était plus toxique que la fumée produite par les usines de _Minos Corp_. Sa ténacité fut récompensée lorsque, avec un grincement fracassant, ses ailes le projetèrent hors du nuage mortel.

Les yeux d'Icare, habitués à l'obscurité nocive de Dédale, hurlèrent au supplice lorsqu'ils rencontrèrent la lumière pour la première fois. Tout était trop brillant, trop assourdissant. Le sang battait à ses oreilles au rythme du vent, ses paupières brûlaient. Cependant, son sourire dément ne se défit pas de ses lèvres. Il éclata de rire, étourdi par l'air soudainement pur, et se força à ouvrir les yeux. La première chose qu'il vit fut le bleu vif du ciel, une couleur qu'il rencontrait pour la première fois à cet état brut, naturel.

La dernière chose qu'il vit fut le Soleil. Le mythe qui avait peuplé ses comptines et ses histoires d'enfants, celui qui était devenu son obsession, se trouvait devant lui. C'était une boule de feu géante, un astre majestueux, et il était le seul être vivant à l'avoir vu de ses yeux. Grisé par sa propre puissance, Icare décida d'aller le voir de plus près. Peut-être pourrait-il montrer aux habitants de la ville une poignée de ce feu flamboyant, piégé dans le bocal qu'il avait pris soin d'emporter. Ainsi, il deviendrait à son tour l'homme le plus puissant de Dédale, plus puissant encore que son père. Il serait respecté, des statues seraient érigées en son nom. Icare deviendrait l'homme qui toucha le soleil.

Perdu dans ses rêveries chimériques, Icare ne sentit pas la température augmenter. Pas plus qu'il n'entendit les rouages de ses ailes craquer avant de rendre l'âme un à un, succombant à l'inflammation impitoyable de l'astre furieux de voir un mortel s'aventurer si près de lui.

Sa main tendue touchait presque le Soleil, et la chute le prit par surprise. Ses ailes inertes claquèrent au vent tandis qu'il fendait l'air, le sol clamant ce qui, de droit, lui appartenait.

Icare s'écrasa sur le toit du plus haut gratte-ciel de la Cité Labyrinthe, l'empreinte de son dernier sourire tatouée comme une brûlure sur son beau visage.

_Fin_


End file.
